evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Weather-Altering Laser
The Weather-Altering Laser is a giant tractor beam-type of laser that Dr. Phillium Benedict and his minions used to shift the Moon's orbit which in turn changing the Earth's weather and it is featured in the animated Disney movie Recess: School's Out. Dr. Benedict and his agents stole this laser from a U.S. Military Base in the Southwestern United States. They then did various tests on both the laser concept via a miniaturized version (one of which was witnessed by TJ Dettwiler) and on the device itself after installing the latter into Third Street Elementary School when it was out during the summer.However, glitches occurred that caused the laser dish to malfunction and prematurely deactivate, the second time preventing the dish from being removed. Presumably, they managed to cancel out most, if not all of the bugs by the time Lunar Perogee took place, although Vince barely stopped it using TJ's old baseball to stop it, due to the lever being jammed once it was activated (which Prickly had unintentionally activated when punching Benedict in the face, after the latter, while slunking down, pushed down the lever with his reverse elbow). History After stealing a Tractor Beam from a U.S. military base, Benedict and his henchmen took over 3rd Street Elementary School and used it as their homebase, since it was closed for the summer, and since it was the last place on Earth authorities would look. He also rigged the lock of the school to shock and transport anyone carrying the keys into the school in case someone (i.e., Principal Prickly) did actually attempt to investigate, and had the scary-looking bald henchman pose as Prickly just to ensure no one got suspicious. He also had the scientists conduct frequent tests at the school involving miniature tractor beams in the Cafeteria, one of which TJ accidentally witnessed while fuming about how his summer was going. He also had the Auditorum altered to be the main control room for the tractor beam. He decided to make the Principal's office as his main office, which was fitting due to him being a former principal. Benedict eventually had the first head scientist detained after the latter's attempt at moving the moon shut down unexpectedly due to the tractor beam having bugs in the system and promoted his second command into the position. Shortly afterwards, TJ and his gang ended up being forced to expose themselves due to Mikey having an unexpected and uncontrollable urge to belch, as well as the vents giving way to their weight. After TJ was captured, he attempted to explain to TJ that he was running a "night school", although TJ was not easily fooled. He eventually learned that TJ and Prickly had managed to sneak into his office and found his walky talky, although not before TJ alerted his friends that Benedict's plan was to get rid of summer vacation after stumbling on a mural (presumably painted by Benedict and his men) depicting the end of Summer Vacation. Phillium then explained how he planned to accomplish this goal: on Lunar Perogee, he will fire the tractor beam at the moon to alter its orbit with the intention of causing the entire Earth to freeze over into an ice age and eliminate summer, thereby eliminating the need for summer vacation. He later explains to the kids that his main motivation for this, shortly after they invaded the school as a last stand, was because the top three highest countries in the world with test scores (Canada, Iceland, and Norway) were also three countries with a cold climate, which meant they couldn't play ball, so the only other method was to study. Despite the team up between the children and the teachers under Finster's command and cutting through most of his men, as well as being sucker-punched by Prickly, he still managed to activate the Tractor beam. The plot ultimately failed when TJ threw his lucky baseball to Vince and had him throw it at the reactor core of the Tractor beam, causing it to shake violently, then collapse to the floor, destroying it. Benedict was later arrested by the police (with the policeman, when Benedict tried to protest that he was a former secretary of education, sarcastically responded that he was also the "former princess of morocco.") Gallery Dr. Phillium Benedict.jpg|Dr. Phillium Benedict, the mastermind behind the insane plot to destroy summer vacation. Category:Technology Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Elementals Category:Wrong Hands Tools